londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
Please list sightings in alphabetical order by site. Do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000). Any such reports will be removed. Please report them instead to the appropriate London Natural History Society bird recorder. Note that records submitted here may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting your news here you agree to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder.'' ---- 'Saturday 5 February 2011' *Loughton': 50+ Waxwings''' feeding on edge of Rectory lane near junction with Newmans lane (Jean-Patrick Elmes) * Alexandra Palace: Water Rail Conservation Pond, Grey Wagtail over Tunnel Res, 2 Goldcrest Conservation area (Bob Watts). *Brookmill Park (Lewisham) 1 Dabchick, 14 Mallard, 1 Mandarin, 6 Moorhen, 1 Coot, 10+Black-headed Gull, 10+Woodpigeon, 1 Kingfisher, 2 Ring-necked Parrakeet, 2 Wren, 2 singing Dunnock, 4 Robin, 10+Blackbird, 10+Redwing, 1 female Blackcap, 1 Goldcrest, 2 Long-tailed Tit, 4 Great Tit, 6 Blue Tit, 2 Starling, 6 Magpie, 8 Carrion Crow, 10+Goldfinch, 4 Greenfinch, 6 Chaffinch. (Conrad Ellam) *Connaught Waters: male Green-winged Teal reported (per Roy Woodward - on my way for a look now). *Connaught Water: Male Pintail (possibly female as well), pair of Egyptian Geese, 6 teal, pair of mandarin ducks. (David Paul) *Crossness: 1+ Water Pipit, 6 Yellow-legged Gulls (2 ads, 3rd winter, 2 2nd winters, 1st winter), 44 Blackwits, 6 Curlew, 270 Gadwall, 910 Teal (John Archer) *Dagnam Park LNR: 15+ Redwing, 4 singing Song Thrush, singing Mistle Thrush, 2-3 Goldcrest(h), singing Coal Tit, pr Bullfinch, m Pheasant, 50+ Carrion Crow in pre-roost gathering (Colin Jupp). *Grovelands Park, Southgate: 1 singing male Firecrest, 12:25 - 12:55 hrs., intermittantly; 1 Little Grebe; 2 (m&f) Mandarin Duck; 1 Sparrowhawk; 3 Stock Dove; 4 Ring-necked Parakeet; 2 Green Woodpecker; 1+ Great Spotted Woodpecker; 2 singing male Goldcrest; 4 Nuthatch, including two together; 1 singing male Greenfinch; 1 Goldfinch; 6+ Siskin; 10+ Lesser Redpoll (Robert Callf). *Hampstead Heath: 65 Redpolls by Vale of Health pond (CB). * Hayes: c20 Waxwing. '''On tree at bottom of Denziloe Avenue (Nigel Sluman) * Islington: Still 40 '''Waxwings at 2-45 around 150 Drayton Park but few berries left. (David Bradshaw) * Crayford Marshes: Turnstone, 2 Lesser Redpoll, 3 Yellow-Legged Gull, 3 Curlew, c300 Dunlin, 88 Redshank, c200 Lapwing (Kev Jarvis). * Lavender Hill (Clapham area): 1 Peregrine Falcon seen off bus, heading north (Michael Mac). * Maple Cross 14 Waxwing in trees by Renault building from 11:00 to 11:30 at least (John Edwards) * Muswell Hill: 100+ Waxwing outside 71 Grove Avenue 0840 (Gerry - Gerry who?) * Oakwood Park, N14: 1 adult Herring Gull, flew over; 1 Green Woodpecker; 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker; 2 Fieldfare; 39 Redwing, on Pitch & Putt Course; 2 Mistle Thrush; 2 Long-tailed Tit; 3 Jay; 1 singing male Greenfinch; 12 Goldfinch; 2 male Siskin (Robert Callf). * Queens Park: 32 Waxwings in Plane tree on east side of park, periodically feeding on Rowan tree in Montrose Avenue (all berries now gone) 11.30 - 12.45 (Will Webb) *Rickmansworth (Bury Lake): 10 Gadwall. (Stockers Lake): 16 Wigeon, at least 10 Gadwall, good numbers of Shoveler, pair of Red-crested Pochard, c20 Goldeneye, 3 Smew (2 male), 4 Goosander (2 male), Red Kite over north side, Little Egret, female Pheasant, 1-2 Nuthatch, 40-50 Siskin. (Inns Lake): 2 Wigeon, c60 Gadwall (Des McKenzie). *Thamesmere Lake (by Morrisons car park): 50 Pochard, 130 Tufted Duck (John Archer) *South Norwood CP: Mute Swan, 4 Shoveler, 3 Pochard, Sparrowhawk, 6 Cormorant, Grey Heron, Pheasant, Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, Kingfisher, Skylark, Grey Wagtail, 12 Pied Wagtail, 31 Fieldfare, 3 Redwing, Goldcrest (Croydon Birders). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: Cetti's Warbler, 2 Yellow-legged Gulls (adult and 3rd-winter), a minimum of 3200 Black-headed Gulls in pre-roost flightline and gatherings (Mark Pearson) *Wanstead Flats: 2 Snipe, 2 Kestrel, 1 Meadow Pipit, 5 Mistle Thrush, 3 singing Song Thrush, 11 Redwing, 3 Pochard, 18 Tufted Duck, 9 Shoveler, 17 Gadwall, 11 Greylag Goose, 11+ Goldfinch, 3 Chaffinch (1 singing), 12 Greenfinch, Reed Bunting, Heron, 3 Comorant, 2 Stock Dove (NC). * Wanstead Park: 40+ Siskin, Song Thrush (4 singers), Mistle Thrush, 104 Tufted Duck, 16 Pochard, 31 Gadwall, 10 Shoveler, 2 Egyptian Goose, 4 Teal, 2 G Heron, 8 Little Grebe, 5 Cormorant, 6 Goldcrest, Little Egret (first of the year), Kestrel, f Sparrowhawk, Coal Tit (NC) 'Friday 4 February 2011' * Crayford Marshes: Water Pipit, 2 Rock Pipit, 5 Yellow-legged Gull, Green Sandpiper, 2 Curlew, c400 Lapwing, c50 Redwing (Kev Jarvis). * Ealing: 30 Waxwing east over Brentmead Road (Birdguides). * Hampstead: 25+ Waxwings still at junction Platts Lane / Finchley Road 11.45am - 12.15pm (Alex Massey) * Hampstead Heath: Treecreeper, 2 Siskin, Coal Tit, c20 Long-tailed Tits all in one flock at Leg of Mutton pond, 3 pairs Mallard on pond (Alex Massey). * Harold Hill Industrial Estate: 230+ Pied Wagtails at roost 17.45hrs (Colin Jupp). * Hogsmill SF: c35 Waxwing north 12:20 (Nick Tanner). * Hooks Marsh Lake (Lee Valley): 8 Smew from the bridge at TL375025 (Birdguides). * Island Barn Res: Great Northern Diver (SBC). * Isle of Dogs: Great Spotted Woodpecker, Goldcrest, Sparrowhawk, 7 Long Tailed Tits, 2 Mistle Thrush, Redwing, 30+ Monk Parakeet (Richard Harrison). * Kilburn: 44 Waxwing '''in poplars at entrance to Grange Park, near building with clock face. Flew off toward Lowfield Road at 13:32. Originally 28 birds at 13:18. Note: Lowfield Road has a plentiful berry supply at present. Also, 3 Redwing (D. McKenzie). * Larkhall Park (Stockwell): 2 1st Winter Common Gull with 4 Black-headed Gulls (feeding), 1 singing Goldfinch, 3 bulked up look freshly added to Magpie nests - indicate population increase in last couple of years (Michael Mac). * London Wetland Centre: female '''Scaup, Peregrine Falcon, 9 Redwing, 20+ Siskin (LWC website). * Muswell Hill (Parkland Walk): 90+ Waxwings on Sycamore on Old Railway Viaduct SW of Muswell Hill Primary School (Davey Leach). * Paddington Green: Peregrine Falcon a.m., Grey Wagtail (D. McKenzie). * Queens Park (NW6): 14 Waxwing in Montrose Ave from 13.30, rising to 23 by 15.00 feeding on last remaining Rowan berries (poss same birds as Des had in Grange Park above) (R. Ayers and D. Lindo). * Rainham Marshes: albino Herring Gull, 2 Yellow-legged Gull on the tip, third-winter Caspian Gull on Target Pools 15:00 (Birdguides). * South Norwood CP: 5 Shoveler, 3 Pochard, 6 Cormorant, Grey Heron, Pheasant, 10 Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 3 Stock Dove, Kingfisher, 7 Pied Wagtail, 3 Fieldfare, 4 Redwing, 2 Mistle Thrush, 2 Goldcrest (Croydon Birders). * Stockers Lake: 3 Smew (2m) (Birdguides). * Tower Hamlets Cemetery: 1+ Firecrest still Monument Glade 2pm (Bob Watts). *Wanstead Flats: possible Jack Snipe (flushed from fairground), Snipe, m Peregrine Falcon (east along south side of fairground, over Centre Road into Forest Gate), Kestrel, 1 Meadow Pipit, 4 Mistle Thrush, 1 singing Song Thrush, 14 Redwing, 6 Pochard, 13 Tufted Duck, 10 Shoveler, 9 Gadwall, Greylag Goose, 8+ Goldfinch, Heron, 5 Comorant, 3 Stock Dove, Goldcrest (NC). * Wanstead Park: 50+ Siskin, 5 Lesser Redpoll, 1 Redwing, Song Thrush (2 singers), Stock Dove, 32 Tufted Duck, 5 Pochard, 5 Gadwall, 8 Shoveler, 2 Egyptian Goose 2 G Heron, 5 Little Grebe, 3 Cormorant, 4 Goldcrest, Water Rail (NC) * Walton Res: first-winter male Scaup (SBC). 'Thursday 3 February 2011' *Alexandra Park: 9+ Waxwings in sycamore by recycling centre behind Wood Green Res at 10.40 before they dropped out of view (Dominic Mitchell, David Callahan, Rebecca Armstrong). *Anerley: 15-20 Waxwings '''in a garden near Birbeck Station (per ASMS) *Battersea Park Lake: from 3:45pm 89 Gadwall, 1 Peregrine Falcon at 4:30pm over Gasometer and in the park, pr Egyptian Geese, Canada Goose red ring XJA, 5 Grey Lag, 56+ Tufted Duck, 8 Common Pochard, 5 Shovelor, 1 singing Song Thrush, 5 Greenfinch (Michael Mac). *Bounds Green: 38 '''Waxwings - very mobile up and down Blakes Road and on side streets (Davey Leach). *Burgess Park: adult Mediterranean Gull (James Lowen). *Crayford: 5 Pied Wagtail Perry St. farm by Gascoyne Drive, 133+ Starlings in Bramble thicket here and lots of Wood Pigeon and 2 House Sparrow. Thames Rd Wetland: 1 male Chaffinch, 2 Goldfinch, close views (8-10 feet) of 2 Warblers on Reedmace seed heads - as Site Manager (and not a bird expert) would welcome a positive ID from more experienced birders, 3 Blue Tit also feeding at Reedmace seed heads, 1 Robin, 1 male Blackbird, 2 Coot, 3 Mallard. By-way 105 by River Cray - Long-tailed Tit, 2 Collared Dove. Riverside Gardens, Crayford town centre: 2 Grey Wagtail. (Chris Rose). *Crayford Marshes: adult Caspian Gull on foreshore near creek barrier mid a.m. 2 Bearded Tit calling from the Reedbed near landfill site.Turnstone, 4 Yellow-legged Gull, male Peregrine, 2 Water Rail, 2 Green Sandpiper, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest. (Kev Jarvis & Steve Carter). *Danson Park: 40 Waxwing nearby on Sutherland Avenue 08:00 (Birdguides). *Dagenham Chase LNR: 30 Goldfinch, 2 GS Woodpecker, 5 teal, 8 shoveler, 2 collared dove (DAllen) *Edgware: 26 Waxwing at 2.05 pm on Deansbrook Road by TA Centre. ( Colin Evans per VHF ). *Hammersmith: Common Buzzard south-west over Black's Road 13:50 (Des McKenzie). *Hampstead: Finchley Road Platts Lane junction 41 Waxwings '''(Tony Duckett). *Hampstead Heath: c40 Redpoll, 60+ Siskin in 3 flocks, 4 Gr Spot Woodpecker, 2 Green Woodpecker, 4 Nuthatch, Treecreeper, Goldcrest, c20 Redwing, 2 Mistle Thrush, 6 Song Thrush, 3 Coal Tit, 5 Stock Dove (Chris Bird) *Harringay: 2 '''Waxwings in a private garden, Cavendish Road, 14.55. Flew off south (Simon Bradley). *Isle of Dogs: Goldcrest, 17 Great Crested Grebe including a pair sitting on 4 eggs, 2 Redwing, 2 long Tailed Tit, 2 Moorhen, 2 Greylag, plus 35 Monk Parakeet which is my highest count (Richard Harrison). *Islington (140 Drayton Park, 8.55am): 14 Waxwings (Lawrence Lawry). *Kilburn: 5 Waxwings in Grange Park 13.50--14.00 gone 14.30 (Andrew Verrall). *London Wetland Centre: 70 Wigeon, 195 Shoveler, Collared Dove, 15 Redwing, 2 Cetti's Warbler, Goldcrest (LWC website). *Muswell Hill: 60+ Waxwings on Roseberry Avenue on large tree half way towards entrance to Alexander Palace (Davey Leach). *Regent's Park: pair Firecrests, Skylark, 2 Redwings, 5 Teal, 86 Mandarin Ducks, 78 Red crested Pochards, 48 Shovelers, 24 Gadwall, 210 Pochard, 190 Tufted Ducks (Tony Duckett). *Romford Golf Course: at least 1 Firecrest in ivy-covered trees on north side of golf course (Colin Jupp). *Stanwell: Bittern flew E @16:30 from the direction of Staines Reservoir, looked as if it was going toward Bedfont Lakes- Garden Tick!! (Jim Sweetland) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: pair of Peregrines hunting much of a.m. - this pair is now in temporary residence nearby, and will hopefully stick around.....; third-winter Yellow-legged Gull (v likely same bird as on 20th Jan) (Mark Pearson) *Totteridge Valley: Darlands Lake: Large flock of Siskins in Alders (Tony Clancy) *Town Park, Enfield: 1 Kingfisher, perched, Carr's Basin, 13:30 - 13:35 hrs (Robert Callf & a member of the public). *Trent Park: 1 adult male Goosander, Lower Lake; 4(3m,1f) Pochard, Lower Lake; 1 Sparrowhawk; 1 female Kestrel; 1 Green Woodpecker; 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker; 3 Goldcrest; 4 Coal Tit; 3 Nuthatch; 6 Treecreeper (Robert Callf). *Wanstead Flats: (09:30) 8 Meadow Pipits on Fairground and 5 Shoveler on Jubilee Pond (Tim Harris). *Wanstead Park: (07:30-09:15) Water Rail, 24 Goldfinches, 8 Siskins, 2 Lesser Redpolls (Tim Harris). *Waterlow Park: 1 male Gadwall, 5 Siskins, 3 Redpoll, (PA) *Watford: 20+ Waxwing still at Woodside Leisure Centre car park, off Horseshoe Lane a.m. (Birdguides). *South Norwood Lake: 1 Chiffchaff, 3 Egyptian Geese, 1 Great Crested Grebe, c20 Tufted Duck, 2m 2f Shoveler, 2m 1f Pochard, 3 Cormorant, c80 Black-headed Gull, 2 Common Gull, 3singing Chaffinch, 2singing Song Thrush, 1 Pied Wagtail, 3 Jay, 6 Ring-necked Parakeet, 4 Long-tailed Tit, 2singing Coal Tit, 1 House Sparrow, (John Watson) 'Wednesday 2 February 2011' *Abney Park Cemetery: Tawny Owl, 4 Goldcrests (Mark Pearson) *Alexandra Park: 3+ Skylarks north over WG Res in low cloud, Redwing (David Callahan); 11.05: Hawfinch south-east past Birdwatch ''office (Dominic Mitchell, David Callahan, Ian Lycett, Rebecca Armstrong). *Arnos Park, N11: 1 pair Stock Dove; 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker; 3 Song Thrush, together, feeding; 1 Mistle Thrush; 6 Redwing; 40+ Siskin; 8 Goldfinch (Robert Callf). *Bookham Common: 3 '''Hawfinch' p.m. (Birdguides). *Bounds Green: c40''' Waxwing''' feeding up and down Blake Road N11(photo) (Bill Lockhart). *Broomfield Park, Palmers Green , N13: 6(4 adult, 2 '1st-winter') Mute Swan; 43 Canada Goose; 5 male Shoveler; 8(5 males, 3 females) Tufted Duck; 1 adult Lesser Black-bkd Gull; 12 Moorhen; 1 Pied Wagtail; 1 Song Thrush; 1 singing male Mistle Thrush; 1 male Greenfinch; 6 Goldfinch (Robert Callf). *Crayford Marshes: Water Pipit, Turnstone, 2 Little Owl, 2 Grey Plover, Green Sandpiper, 2 Peregrine (Pair), 4 Rock Pipit, 4 Yellow-Legged Gull, 20 Black-tailed Godwit, c400 Dunlin. (Kev Jarvis). *Grays: 10 Waxwing at London Road, near railway bridge a.m, plus 1 Waxwing over Travis Perkins (Shaun Harvey) (Birdguides). *Hampstead Heath: 37 Wawing still at the junction of Finchley Road / Platt's Lane before flying south 07:55 (Birdguides). *Highgate / East Finchley: 10 Waxwing 11:30 at junction of A1 / North Hill B519. (Ian Cater) *Hyde Park / Kensington Gardens: 181 Greylag Goose, 4 Greylag x Canada Goose hybrids, 4 Gadwall, 28 Shoveler, m Ruddy Duck, 2 Little Grebe, 4 pairs of displaying Great Crested Grebe, 2 Pied Wagtail, Mistle Thrush, c40 Long-tailed Tit, Nuthatch (Des McKenzie). *Ingrebourne valley: Little Egret, Shelduck (Shaun Harvey). * Islington (140-150 Drayton Park and adjacent Elfort Road: 140+ Waxwings'''1.45pm- appx 2.15 (Lawrence Lawry). * KGV Reservoir: Canada Goose, Gadwall, Wigeon, Mallard, Teal, Pochard, Tufted Duck, Goldeneye, 3 Goosander, Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, Cormorant, Coot, Common Gull, Herring Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, Black-headed Gull, Woodpigeon, Magpie, Jackdaw, Carrion Crow, Blue Tit, Wren, Starling, Blackbird, Meadow Pipit, Chaffinch, Goldfinch, Linnet. (London Birdwatching) *London Wetland Centre: Shelduck, 56 Wigeon, 136 Shoveler, '''Bittern, 2 Collared Dove, Cetti's Warbler, 30 Siskin (LWC website). *New River Path (Winchmore Hill): 2 Redwing (Barrowell Green - Carpenter Gardens section), 1 Little Grebe and 2 female Gadwall (Highfield Road - Farm Road section). The Gadwall are highly unusual and I haven't seen a Little Grebe here for three years! (Katy M.) *Penge Road (SE25): 30 Redwing over 14:00 (Croydon Birders). *Potters Bar: 48 Waxwing at 15 Cranborne Crescent but mobile (Hertsbirding). *Rainham Marshes (landfill): adult Mediterranean Gull, first-winter Yellow-legged Gull, 3 Caspian Gull (third CY and 2 forth CY) (Birdguides). *South Norwood Lake: 1 Great Crested Grebe, 1m Wigeon, 2m 2f Shovler, 1m Pochard, c100 Black-headed Gull, 2 Common Gull, 8 Cormorant, 1 Goldcrest, 6 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Coal Tit, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 singing Song Thrush, 2 Jay, 1 House Sparrow (John Watson). *South Woodford: 30''' Waxwing''' in a private garden a.m. (London Birdwatching). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery: 4 R N Parakeets, Goldcrest, 30+ Chaffinch, 20+ Redwing (Bob Watts). *Wanstead Flats: 5 Skylark (feeding on the Fairground), 5 Meadow Pipit, 8 Mistle Thrush, 2 singing Song Thrush, 6 Redwing,3 Pochard, 26 Tufted Duck, 6 Shoveler, 17 Gadwall, m Teal, 12 Greylag Goose, 2 Snipe (SSSI), 15 Goldfinch, singing Chaffinch (Alex Lake wood), Heron, 3 Comorant, Kestrel (NC). * Wanstead Park: 9 Linnet, 10 + (a lot more heard) Siskin, 3-5 Coal Tit, 10 Redwing, 5 Song Thrush (4 singers), Mistle Thrush, 2 Stock Dove, 90 Tufted Duck, 15 Pochard, 32 Gadwall, 21 Shoveler, 2 G Heron, RN Parakeet, 5 Little Grebe, 3 Cormorant, 5 Goldcrest (NC) *Watford: 40+ Waxwing on Horseshoe Lane, Woodside Leisure Centre car park a.m. (Birdguides). *West Wickham: 47 Waxwing on Bromley Road a.m. (Birdguides). There isn't an actual Bromley Rd in West Wickham - probably a local name, do you have any better gen - There isn't any other gen on Birdguides. *Woodford Green: Firecrest in private garden a.m. (Birdguides). *Highgate: 10 Waxwings over Southgate Rd at 1250, earlier 2 Peregrines chasing each other ( PeteM) 'Tuesday 1 February 2011' *Alexandra Park: c12 Waxwings 08.45, over park playing field and along Campsbourne Road N8, but didn't settle (David Callahan). *Bedfords Park LNR: 2 Firecrests feeding together in holly, calling, along bridleway near Nursery (16.30 onwards). Also 3 Goldcrest, pr Coal Tit, 110 Redwing on short grass between Visitor Centre and Deer Park (my biggest flock this winter), Sparrowhawk over, Grey Heron at the Lake + 1 flew over (Colin Jupp). *Cassiobury Park: 2 Nuthatch (Joanne Biscomb). *Crayford Marshes: Little Owl, 6 Pintail, Peregrine, 2 Green Sandpiper, 2 Grey Plover, fem Stonechat, 12 Ringed Plover, 2 Curlew, c24 Fieldfare, c50 Redwing (Kev Jarvis & Steve Carter). *Dulwich (Alleyn`s Playing Fields): 76 Redwing, 2 Mistle Thrush, 38 Starling, 3 Goldfinch, 2 Collared Dove (Dave Clark). *Hampstead Heath: c100 Waxwing at the junction of Finchley Road / Platt's Lane (TQ251858) 08:35 (Birdguides). 100+ there 10.35 until 10.45am, when all departed south (Alex Massey); 31 present 11:50 (Birdguides); 50+ Siskins by Sanctuary Pond (Pete Mantle). *Holmethorpe SPs: 2 redhead Smew, Little Egret (Birdguides). *Ingrebourne Valley: 28 Waxwing over Bonnetts Wood a.m., flew toward Parklands (LBYG); 150 Lapwing, 57 Fieldfare, 42 Redwing, Mistle Thrush, 18 Goldfinch (ELBF). *London Wetland Centre: Shelduck, 73 Wigeon, 128 Teal, 119 Shoveler, Scaup, Sparrowhawk, 6 Siskin; also Lesser White-fronted Goose hybrid on playing fields with 4 Bar-headed Goose (LWC website). This could be the free-flying White-fronted x Bar-headed Goose from St James's Park (ASMS). *Loughton: 18 Waxwing on Colebrook Lane and 80 Redwing at Rectory Lane (Birdguides). *Paddington Green: pr Peregrine Falcon a.m. (Des McKenzie). *Pinner Park Farm: 5 Snipe, 2 Meadow Pipit, 63 Fieldfare, 8 Redwing, 22 Jackdaw & 3 Grey Heron (JR). *Rainham Marshes: 80 Waxwing south 16:11 (Birdguides). *Riddlesdown Col Area (10.00 - 12.00): 13 Waxwing (in paddock nearest quarry), 50+ Redwing, 12+ Goldfinch, 3 Greenfinch, 4 Chaffinch, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker (drumming), 2 Goldcrest, 1 Treecreeper, 1 Nuthatch, 1 Song Thrush, 2 Jay, plus Robins, Blackbirds, Wrens, Blue Tits, Great Tits, Long-tailed Tits, Crows, Magpies and Woodpigeons (Croydon Birders). *River Lea (at Chingford) 1 pair of Goosander, Grey Wagtail (Millicent Harper). *Risebridge Golf Course (Romford): Woodcock flushed from boggy area near driving range at dusk (CRJ). *Roding Valley Park: Little Egret, pair of Bullfinches, 2 small flocks of Long-tailed Tits, half a dozen Fieldfares, 20 Redwings, 2 Mistle Thrushes, LBB Gull, Herring Gull, Greenfinch, Song Thrush, Common Gull, Jay (Alan Hobson). *Shepperton: 80 Waxwing on Acacia Road and Preston Road then flew south-east 14:50 (Birdguides). *South Norwod Lake, Peregrine: 1f Sparrowhawk, 1 Great Crested Grebe, 2m 2f Shovler, 3m 2f Pochard, c20 Redwing, c12 Siskin, c80 Black-headed Gull, 4 Common Gull, 2 Lesser Back-backed Gull, 20 Tufted Duck, 5 Cormorant, 6 Long-tailed Tit, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Nuthatch, c30 Goldfinch, 2 singing Chaffinch, 1 Song Thrush, 2 Jay, 2 House Sparrow (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: adult Yellow-legged Gull and c2500 Black-headed, 220 Lesser Black-back, 140 Herring and 350 Common Gulls in (incomplete) pre-roost count; 4 Water Rails, pair Peregrines, Chiffchaff (latter first of year at site) (Mark Pearson) *Teddington: male Blackcap in gardens *Totteridge Valley (Darlands Lake): 7+ Mandarin, Ring-necked Parakeet (Steve B). *Trent Park: Goosander (m) , Redwing (flock of 80 birds), Fieldfare , Tufted Duck (m) (Pete Lowman). *Waddon Ponds (Croydon); 5 Little Grebe, 3 Egyptian Geese, Canada Goose, 20 Pochard, Mallard, c60 Coot, Moorhen, Tufted Duck, 100+ Black headed Gull, 3 Herring Gull, 2 Ring-necked Parakeet, 1 Grey & 1 Pied Wagtail, Starling, possible Sparrowhawk overhead (Ernie Thomason). *West Thurrock: 70 Waxwing at Matalan, Lakeside Retail Park 11:30 (Birdguides). *West Thurrock Marshes/Stone Ness: 53 Avocet, 17 Curlew, 9 Grey Plover, 400 Redshank, 2 Woodcock, 1 Snipe (Ian Woodward). *Whitewebbs Area (private site): 2 Woodcock flushed 10:50 hrs (Robert Callf). * 'Archived News'